User blog:Kubi9/Overlord II WN
Please, can anyone give us any clear information about the new WN? because all I could found is very foggy. This a fragments of spoilers from the few beginning chapters of the Overlord II WN that I read animesuki: He tried to keep watch on Nazarick and observe their every movements (which was before he met Ainz unlike the LN) by hiring adventurers which quickly got discovered and they were eliminated instantly, he tried to entice Ainz by any means such as giving him status, money, position, opposite sex etc..(which somewhat happened in the LN or rather he thought about it) to join his empire and he was the one who came to visit Nazarick on his own will unlike the LN, then Ainz invited him into the throne room (unlike the LN which was a warehouse) to give a favorable impression which showed that he can't entice him through any such ways since he has everything and far more than he ever imagined, so he then proposed to make Nazarick into a country by taking over the Re-Estize Kingdom (in order to use that as a way to have a coalition against Nazarick) which immediately got foiled due to Ainz requesting to become apart of the empire and get a high ranking nobility position instead, he also wanted to not only have a spy but have one of the guardians turn against Ainz in order to fight and kill him since he thought that that's the only known way to defeat him, which failed due to Narberal feeding false information about Aura having the lowest loyalty among Nazarick since she is an elf which is a type of human races unlike the rest of Nazarick who are of heteromorphic races, which made him unsure whether this information can be trusted or not so he ended up not pursuing the matter, he tried to give Ainz a Sleipnir as a gift after the war (which was trained to violently lash out) and kicked Ainz directly in the face and since Sleipnir was physically strong it would've killed him if he was a regular magic caster who is physically weak, which is definitely not what Ainz is and he just calmly shrugged it off, he then had arranged for maids from other nobles to work in Ainz's pavillion which was given to him by Jircniv, and 11 out of 14 of those maids were to collect information; which also failed miserably because Ainz instantly used mind control on them to weed out the spies and had Solution give a knife to each spy maid and then he ordered them to go back to their noble masters and tell them that if they don't get on their knees and beg for mercy then you will cut off their throats. Later on an organization of professional assassins that was made by one of the thirteen heroes Izaniya attempted to assassinate Ainz (which of course failed) though I don't know whether they were hired by Jircniv or somebody else. Category:Blog posts